


Enter The Oath

by RidingRen



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, mafia, starwars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingRen/pseuds/RidingRen
Summary: Y/n loved power it's all she ever craved and it's all she ever worked for; she hadn't taken the oath for nothing. But when y/n Blackthorn the daughter of a well know mafia boss returns home after four months, the last thing she expected was to have to answer to someone with more power. Especially when that someone was Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Blackthorn

Your whole life you have lived by three rules, and three rules only. Number one. Finish the job. Number two. Keep it clean. And number three. Show no mercy.

You'd be lying if you said that you weren't happy to be on your way home, but you wouldn't be lying is you said you were scared shitless. For the past four months you'd been in Moscow, Russia carrying out a job your father assigned. You finished the job, showed no mercy. As for keeping it clean, that was a no. "How was Russia, Miss Blackthorn." After a draining long flight back you were currently sat in the back of you family private car; your driver Charles was driving you back to your childhood home, "It was alright fucking freezing." 

Also the home of a Mafia boss and your best friends. Your father was Vladimir Blackthorn one of the most well known Mafia bosses in New York if not half of America and Russia, and his precious y/n Blackthorn was on her way home. You were hoping that today was the day your father was thinking of making you captain of your own little group of trained killers. Like all of it, the troopers; most of the soldiers; the money every last drop of power you were able to get a hold of. 

Vladimirs' Mafia was rather how'd you say...powerful. He only trusted family in higher up positions, all soldiers were small friends or people who could slit some throats without making a fuss. Sure the Blackthorn Mafia was a dynasty and your older brother Paris was the next in line but he was well, somewhat irresponsible and at the moment occupied. 

Since you understood what your family did this has been all you ever wanted. The Mafia was dangerous but that's why you loved it. The power; the precision; the secrets. To someone that doesn't understand the first thing about the Mafia, an easy way to sum it up. 'It's fucked up'. 

Your father was the boss; the king; the dictator; he gets the dirty money. He keeps his hands clean. Very clean. He possesses power over everyone and everything. 

Your uncle Aleksandr was your fathers' underboss, his right-hand man and second in command. He makes sure that evervone stays inline and that the money is constantly coming in with no diversions. He only takes orders from the boss. He also keeps his hands clean. 

Now the consigliere, Han Solo. Mr. Blackthorn's life long friend. His job is simply to bribe politicians, law enforcement and government officials to protect the whole organization. His intelligence, ruthlessness and sophistication are nothing short of phenomenal. Han is such a kind person, but over the past couple of years he seemed distant, he never let that cloud his mind. 

Caporegimes or the Captains are simply people that go unnoticed in the streets. They are in charge of the soldiers, hitmen and associates, they only report to the boss or the underboss. If the Captain wants something, he gets it. He tries to stop interference with the feds by paying them off. If a soldier fucks up he's dead before he can say 'sorry'. 

The Soldiers; the Wiseguy's; the unstoppables. The lowest-ranking acting members in the Mafia, constantly trying to prove themselves and protect at all costs. They blackmail; send death threats, torture, kidnap, beat and set shit on fire. A lot. 

In order to become a soldier you need to commit murder once or several times. One thing we all have in common is the Oath. Everyone takes the oath, in order to become what they wish to be, 'May I burn in hell for all eternity if i betray the organisation or my friends.' No matter if a family member is on their deathbed like rule number one. You finish the job. 

Kill for Blackthorn, and be willing to die for Blackthorn. 

The last group, comprise of rich men that cheat on their wives with the nanny and drink whiskey like water. The Associates. They run errands, collect money and are sometimes used as drivers or bodyguards. They are the lowest-ranking members. If they died the only people that would miss them would be their mothers and wives. They aren't direct blood members of the family so they dare not turn down orders, if they do; It's only a countdown to their own death. No matter what your job is, once you join the Mafia the only way out. Is death.

"Miss Blackthorn, we are here."

Charles had pulled up outside of your fathers' mansion; you glanced into the rear-view mirror as the young driver gave you a slight wink. You climbed out of the car in your black leather pants and black tank top covered with a leather jacket. Your holster wrapped around your thigh with your combat boots on your feet. You loved the attention you received from the people that worked for your father, but given that you were a virgin it sometimes just pissed you off. So sometimes it felt like the only power you possessed. Once you climbed out of the black Range Rover you started to ascend the steps to the large wooden front door. Before you reached the third step the front door swung open with Anders ready to greet you. Anders was the family butler.

"Hello Anders, long time no see." It was true you hadn't seen anyone in four months, and with no cell service in Russia, it was practically hell.

"Afternoon Miss Blackthorn. How was Russia?" you'd finally reached the top of the steps and had walked into the large white, bright hall with two staircases on either side leading upstairs. Anders had now been the second person to ask how Russia was after your driver, and you knew that around the fourth or fifth person who asked would receive a fed-up look and one-word answers.

"Please Anders how many times do I have to ask call me y/n, and as for Russia it was cold and a messy job but we won't tell the boss that." He offered to take your jacket but you decided to keep it on; wanting to savour the warmth that hugged your body. He shut the door behind you and gave you a smug look. Anders knew you found it hard to keep things clean; you sometimes just got carried away.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" his lips were squeezed in a tight line, he was trying to tell you something, you just couldn't tell what.

"Your father would like to see you. He's upstairs in the west wing office." That's what it was, your father wanted to see his beloved daughter to wish her home; or to tear a strip off her.

"Already, doesn't he have other things to do?" You gave Anders a look that just told him you were already done. You started making your way up the left staircase.

"I suggest you hurry, he wants you to meet someone." Anders gave a small bow before walking off towards a long hall, which lead to the wine cellar. It took you two minutes to walk to the west wing of the house. You found yourself outside of his office door second-guessing if you should of stayed in Russia. You checked yourself over and made sure your hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. You gave one loud knock to the door not knowing what was ahead.

"Come in." a smile made its way onto your face as you heard your fathers voice bellow from the other side of the door. In one swift move you pushed the door open to be met by his dim office that smelt like cigar smoke, expensive leather and whiskey. You walked in to see him stood behind his desk. You made your way towards him to give him a hug, except his expression told you different.

"Sit." Yep he was in a shitty mood. The hug could wait till later, cause right now he was pointing at one of two chairs in front of his oak desk. 

"Hello father." He sat down just as you did. Your father always managed to intimidated you when he was on the other side of his desk. His next moves confused you; he pulled out a cigar from his desk draw and placed it on the leather surface of his desk. He only smoked them when he was either celebrating or pissed as shit. He then picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a seven-digit number. Not one word was said to you directly. You kept your gaze on him the whole time.

"Send him in." Ok well guess you were meeting someone. Placing the phone down he looked straight into your eyes and shook his head. He was disappointed. The next thing was the sound of the office door opening then closing.

"Ren please sit." That name rang a bell, but the sound of heavy footsteps stopped you from being able to process where it was from. The chair next to you was pulled out with a slight scrape and a large figure took up the seat. The whole right side of your body was now taken up by a shadow. You didn't dare look, you had no clue who they were and you didn't wish to find out.

"Afternoon Sir." His deep, rich and ultra sexy voice pulled your eyes from the floor to look at the man sat next to you. Holy fucking god.

"Y/n I assume you remember Mr. Ren." You were currently looking at a god etched from marble. His large nose stood prominent on his face that was taken up by beauty marks and the odd small moles scattered like stardust. His onyx eyes shone in the dim light of the office, and his raven hair flowed to just above his shoulders. He wasn't looking at you but you were utterly transfixed to him. 'Get a grip, you don't swoon for anyone' you thought. Thinking of your fathers question you didn't remember him that well but then a single memory flooded your pretty little head. You used to know each other when you were younger. When you were eight and he was around sixteen, your fathers work together, Han Solo your fathers right-hand man. That was twelve years ago now and you hadn't seen him since then. You heard that his parents sent him to some sort of academy but that he fell of the grid, guess he's been found. So what was he doing here?.

"I'm afraid not. Does it matter?" You being the complete and utter brat you are wanted to play along and have some fun. Your father looked at you displeased once again.

"Hmm, well give me a minute to find your files, and y/n take that ridiculous holster off." Your father always hated your holster, he always said it wasn't lady like, yet you could always debate that being in the Mafia and killing people for a job wasn't lady like. 

Your father got up from his chair and made his way to a wooden cabinet with a safe inside. You swung your right leg up onto the front of his desk while he wasn't watching and started to fiddle with the buckle of the holster. The stupid thing wouldn't come undone and before you even processed what was happening, two large hands reached out under your leg to undo the buckle of your holster in one swift movement. Fingers brushing against the fabric of your pants. It fell to the flood with a thud and you felt a large hand grip the whole of your ankle and rip your leg off the desk sending your foot to the floor. You were sat there in complete and utter disbelief you hadn't notice your father return and Ren sit back in his seat. You glanced to Ren to see his eyes already focused on you, you lent over to his ear while your dad flicked through two brown folders with a paper clip hanging over the edge keeping a Polaroid picture in place. You placed your right hand on the back of his chair and your left hand on his upper thigh getting dangerously close. "I wouldn't touch me if you want to keep those hands of yours." You sat back in your chair after lingering there for a moment, just enough to smell embers and leather. "How was Russia?" finally. But you assumed he already knew how it went as he started to light the end of his cigar.

"Very well actually, I did what you asked. Bit co-" before you could say anymore your father cut you off and the jerk of a guy sat next to you gave a slight smirk, barley noticeable.

"You failed me. Again. How many times can I let you do this y/n? You're not a trooper, you're also not a captain. You put blood on other peoples hands." He's right you didn't take orders from captains or any position less but at the same time you ordered the three troopers you called your friends. You were part of a small group of advanced killers with higher power, called the Order. It comprised of four people. Rose Tico, Armatige Hux, Gwen Phasma and yourself. It wasn't an official Mafia group, but that's what was great about it, you each had your preferred way of killing. And other Mafias didn't suspect a thing. A nice way to put it. A group of young assassins; who like to blow off steam.

"How did I fail, he's dead isn't he. Look four months in Moscow isn't easy so don't be harsh." There was a fine line between arguing with your father and arguing with your boss. You were crossing that line.

"I have here both your files, read them; take them in. See if there is anything you can learn. Y/n I suggest you take your time." The cheek that your father had now was becoming unbearable. He handed you each other's files, you and Ren sat there in silence. After a couple minutes you both placed the files atop of the desk.

"So Ren what do you think?" you turned to him as well after your fathers question, you loved the confidence that possessed your whole body at this moment in time. "Yea Ren, what do you think?" you bit your lip making sure your boss couldn't see. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his chair crossing his right ankle over his left knee. He looked at your father and then looked straight at you. God he could look at you all day. "In all seriousness, you have no patience and you take to many risks. You put other people at risk never mind yourself."

"Are you seriously going to sit here and let him say that?" you looked to your father to see he was half way through his cigar.

"Anything else Ren." Yep guess your father was going to let him say that.

"Aside from that it's clear you're good in hand-to-hand combat and I assume you like using a knife." Okay that was impressive, everyone knew you were good at combat but not many people knew you liked using a knife. A gun was business a knife was personal, so if you were assigned someone that had killed someone close, their throat would be slit before the nights up. Vladimir looked your way and raised his eyebrows.

"So Miss Blackthorn, anything you wish to say." No. You had nothing, you'd read Rens file and it was flawless. Every kill was clean and he was the highest in his rank and was the best in his classes. Aside from the couple of years he was M.I.A. it was pretty good for a twenty-eight year old.

"No sir." You had never felt so small in front of your father, and suddenly all hope of possessing this power was out the window. "As I thought. I understand you wish to take charge of the Order but you have to prove yourself." Had you not proved yourself over the last four years? What was Ren doing here, aside from being a jackass?

"With all due respect Boss why is he here." Vladimir didn't look happy at what you'd just said. And with you pointing at Ren with your legs crossed slumped in your chair it showed you really didn't care about him. "He's your new boss." The actual fuck. No, this wasn't happening. "What no, how? I don't answer to anyone else other than you and Aleksandr."

"Until you can prove yourself Miss Blackthorn, Ren is in charge. The Order now have an official leader and have gained two knew members. I expect you to comply with the rules and listen to your boss. Not only do you now answer to Aleksandr and I, you now answer to Kylo Ren." You ripped yourself from your chair and shouted that it wasn't fair your father told you it may not last long if you prove yourself and that you should be grateful that your still in the position you are. The whole time the man sat next to you had a stone look on his face completely emotionless.

"Fuck. Fine, but I won't say I'm happy with it."

"I don't expect you to be happy, I expect you to learn." He wasn't going to put up with your bullshit, better to just quit while you were ahead.

"Now that that's over I have some less important things to go over." Moving onto the fun stuff. Your father had finished his cigar and a thin grey smoke hung in the air in the office while you sat there sulking. "Tonight were having a dinner, captains and their wives will be there along with your mother and some guests. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Tell Hux, Phasma and Tico to arrive with you. Ren you arrive with the knights. If this all goes well, thank you in advance." You were curious about what this dinner was for, they didn't happen often, only when a business deal was going ahead or someone was about to die. 

"What's it for?"

"Well we need to settle a deal it needs to be discreet. It needs to go smoothly, but blood will be spilt at the end of the evening. Ren will be the one to pull the trigger. Dress formally, wear black." Black hides the bloodstains, which reminds you that aside from what you have on now, you didn't have anything to wear that was appropriate. First world problems.

"I don't have anything to wear. And why does he get to pull the tri-" your father cut you off once again.

"Your mother left something on your bed. He pulls the trigger because we can't afford to mess up and cause I said so." Whelp we lost that one. No point in arguing now. You knew what your mother left you could belong in a nunnery as well.

"Ren does that suit you. If not then we have a problem."

"No Sir I'll be happy to." He said he'd be happy but he didn't sound happy, in all honesty he seemed like he'd never new what happy was his tone was flat and emotionless.

"Ok y/n you'll enter the hall at 6:55, Rose, Armitage and Gwen will sit opposite you with the targets in between each one of them you'll be sat opposite a target. Ren, you and the knights will enter at 7:00, Ren you will be sat next to y/n and the two nights will sit either side of you two." You'll be stuck in a triangle of men. Wonderful.

"Once it's done it should be around nine o'clock. You'll go back to your rooms and at eleven you'll both go down to the arena and practice. At seven, tomorrow morning your out on the field, all Order members will be. I don't care how you carry it out, just get rid of the body after." "Boss, I've been back on home soil for less than two hours and I'm already going back out in the field in less then twelve."

"Yes, do you have a probl-"

"I'm sure we can handle the assignment without her Sir." Oh yea rule number four, never cut Blackthorn off.

"No, No Ren, she needs to learn plus she'll like this one." You father gave out a laugh; guess that didn't phase him. Ren shifted his position and placed his hand across his mouth rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Dismissed!" and with that you picked up your holster and both the large sexy god and you exited the office, slightly wincing at the hall lights when you emerged. As you turned to walk a separate way a pair of large hands threw you up against the wall pinning your wrists above your head. You felt hot sweet breathes on your neck as you tried to wriggle from his steel grip. He towered over you like a giant.

"I suggest you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, unless you want me to put it to good use." You tried to tell him to fuck off but the only thing that left your plush pink lips was a soft moan. You felt a tingly feeling in your core, you bucked your hips forward you really wanted to act on your feelings but didn't have time to think before he let go of you and started walking away.

"JERK." You shouted after him.

"Nope, its Kylo. See you at dinner princess."


	2. My names not Princess

You found yourself looking at the dress your mom left on the bed, you were right it could belong in a nunnery. What you were happy about was that Rose and Gwen had been in your room waiting for you to return.

"Honey, you can't wear that." Utter disgust slapped across all your faces. "Gwen is right, its so... old looking." Gwen and Rose always gave their opinions without fail. "You're both right, screw this. I have a better idea." You walked to your closet as the perfect type of dress floated in your mind. Your friends sat down on your huge bed with their dresses draped over their knees, and all three-makeup bags set in a neat line on the black vanity. Even with your back facing them, you knew they had curious looks on their faces.

" Honey, what are you thinking?" Gwen called out from the bedroom. 

"Please y/n don't pull any stupid shit, were practically on an assignment." Rose didn't like your stupid ideas; Gwen was always open to your antics.

"Remember that dress I wore to Armies twenty-fifth?" oh they definitely remembered everyone at that party remembered. It was a beautiful dress with a corset mesh bodice and a skirt that hit the floor. A large slit was taken out the side showing black shorts that hugged your butt so well. It's spaghetti straps made your clavicle look heavenly. You fished it from your closet along with some plain black heels. You walked back out of the clothes filled room and into your bedroom; you saw Gwens' face light up and rose fell back on your bed accepting defeat.

"You've got to live a little." You wanted to prove yourself more than ever but that could start tomorrow, tonight you were going to have your fun.

For the next hour and a half you all showered, dried and styled your hair you laughed with each other like there was no tomorrow. Some would say you were pissing about, but really you were making up for four months of lost time. By the time you were all sat in front of a mirror it was ten past six. You couldn't get him out your head; he was like a leech constantly there and sticking to the inside of your  
brain.

"Who is he?" it just slipped out, you didn't try to stop yourself. "Who?" Gwen clearly didn't have a clue about what you were on about; you didn't blame her.

"She means Ren." While Rose applied her blush she had mumbled out her response.

"Oh that hunk of a man, well he's the best at what he does, he had seven knights but five of them died. One went M.I.A, three poisoned; and he shot the fifth, your father found him. You look at him and he screams power. Very little people know where he's come from, aside from that we know nothing about him. According to Ushar and Vicrul he's lost count of how many people he's killed."

"Who's Ushar and Vicrul?" now you were to focused on their names, that what she had said before didn't even register. You continued applying your cherry red lipstick after realizing you'd stopped.

"His last two knights."

"How long have they been here?" your curiosity got the best of you; but really you just wanted to know about Ren, what happened today outside the office that was something you had never experienced. "About three months, what's with the questions do you fancy him or something?" Rose gave out small chuckles.

"What no, what makes you think that?" Rose dropped her eyeliner and Gwen turned to you.

"Umm maybe Rose thinks that because every time I mention him or the smallest details; you stop what you're doing and avert every drop of attention to what I'm saying." Gwenny pinched your cheeks and you battered them away in an attempt to act annoyed.

"No I don't. Anyway we need to get going are you two nearly done." You applied the finishing touches to your simple makeup look and added some small diamond earrings. You stepped into your dress and got Rose to zip it up. All three of you stepped into your heels like a scene from some shitty teenage movie, and made you way to the door.

"Oop wait one sec." You ran to your dresses and grabbed you black garter and a Perfect Point PP-28-3BK knife, your second favorite knife. Pros, Its fast spin increases likelihood of sinking the point. Cons. Fucking tiny. Which tonight would be considered a pro. You kicked your leg up on the bed and placed the knife underneath the lace fabric garter.

"Y/n, what are you doing you-, were not supposed to do anything tonight." Rose objected. Again.

"Rose has a point, just don't pull any shit." God could these two live a little.

"Ladies, it's for our own protection, look it's small and under my dress know one can see." You walked past them out your door ready to run this bitch. If any song were playing in the background it would definitely be Woman by Kesha. The three of you made your way to the mens' corridor, where Huxs' room was, and you assumed the knights and Ren were stationed there as well. You knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. The door swung open and you were met with the red headed life of the party. 

"Ladies how wonderful, god you all look amazing. Y/n bold choice of attire I've missed you darling. Was is cold, my ass wouldn't be able to handle that, you poor thing"

All four of you let hearted laughs vibrate through your chest at the way Hux babbled on.

"We should get going." Rose, she was so cautious and it was cute really, just annoying at times. As you all stopped laughing and collected yourselves you heard a door down the hall open. You hadn't noticed until you saw Armatige, Rose and Gwen all googly eyed at the people behind you. Gwen tugged your arm for you to turn around. 

When you did you saw three tall men walk out of one of the bedrooms. Your eyes met and the wind was knocked out of your chest. All dressed in black suits and crisp white shirts. They each had a Rolex on their wrist, and at least five products in their hair. You weren't able to peel your eyes from Kylo's; you hadn't noticed them make their way to right in front of you.

"Evening." Hmm guess Kylo talks first. His voice was laced in honey and the most seductive sound.

"Your early." You craned your neck up in order to look in his onyx eyes. "Can I talk to you for a minute." Your head said yes, but your gut said no.

"I don't know can you." Your over the top bitchy-ness just wasn't letting go.

"It wasn't a question." And in a split second he had his huge man hand around your forearm and was dragging you down the hall. You caught a glimpse of your friends and who you assumed to be the knights, they all seemed unbothered and kept talking. He spun you round with your back a hair breathes away from the wall.

"Ow watch it jer-"

"Don't pull any shit this evening, if you fuck one thing up I'll make sure you know about it, and you will have me to answer to." Is he serious?

"As of a couple hours ago I answer to you; we both know that. I've made it clear I'm pissed about it, but there is nothing I can do, I won't fuck anything up." What was he doing to you, he was making you weak and you felt your legs about to give way. He now had his chest pressed against yours with his left hand skimming your leg so know one could see and his right hand pressed to the wall next to your head. You took the advantage and messed about with the buttons on his shirt.

"Your acting like a baby." He flinched from your touch causing you to retract your hand. You really didn't want to say what you were about to but the words spilled out, and every last word fuelled the next.

"Baby's need skin to skin contact-"

"Y/n Blackthorn we need to go!" Hux called out to you; you could have sworn you heard a low growl escape Kylo's throat.

"Coming." You looked back at Kylo and patted his peck that was defined through his shirt. "Nice talk Kylo." You walked back to your friends and made your way to the dining room.

Everyone was now seated at the table with Kylo to your left and whom you knew now as Vicrul to your right; is blonde hair short, a nice contrast to his vivid blue eyes. Your father was seated at the head of the table with your mother at the other end. The tall skinny man sat across from you was someone of importance but you didn't know what he was, he clearly had a gun down the back of his suit trousers or he'd be sat back in his seat properly. You did a quick scan of the room and by the looks of it, three had concealed guns, and two were incredibly assertive about what was going on. There were nine of them, and six of you not counting your parents. 

"Mrs. Blackthorn what a lovely house you have I must say." The brooding man looked to your mother. 

"Ah well thank you." Your mother slightly blushed at that statement. 

"So Mr. Benico, I'm happy Philips agreed with my offer." When you entered the dining hall the nine men had already been seated with your mother and father. The tension was like steel and these were the first words that had been said.

"Well... Mr. Blackthorn I'm sorry to inform you, but the boss doesn't agree." Ok so it was clear the big man Philips wasn't here. And it was clear your mother was curious as to why, Vladimir let out a sign and rubbed his forehead.

"And why is that may I ask?" your mother Angelica had raised her voice from the end of the table, causing you to look left but your eyes only trained on the side profile of the jerk sat next to you. The beautiful jerk, that wasn't supposed to be getting to you. Most Mafia wives would stay quite; most didn't know what to say. But not your mother, Angelica met Vladimir while completing a business deal and it went from there, your mother was badass.

"I'm afraid it involves your daughter." Fuck. You whipped your head from Kylo's side profile to the man sat near your dad.

"I beg your pardon?" you knew that you weren't really supposed to talk unless spoken to, like a child really; but you didn't know what this deal was about, so what could possibly have you involved.

"Well miss Blackthorn, one of your latest assignments left you in... how do I put it, hot water with our boss, you killed one of his captains, and Mr. Laurent's brother." When given an assignment you knew their name, what they did and why you were killing them. You simply couldn't remember every kill: you were just doing what you were told. You didn't follow what he was saying.

"Who's Laurent?" the man sat across from you gave out a light laugh. You felt a warm hand caress your upper thigh and give your flesh a slight squeeze. You didn't do anything about it; in all fairness you kind of liked it.

"I'm Mr. Laurent." Shite, well done y/n you killed his brother and now he was going to kill you.

"Sorry gentlemen but what does y/n have to do with this business deal?" your father so kindly doing his best to save you or just wanting to know how you fucked up this time. 

Rose, Armie and Gwen were sat assessing every last detail of what was going on. The hot blonde Vicrul sat next to you, kept looking between Laurent and your father. Your mother had a worried-ish look on her face, but taking a swig of her merlot calmed them soon enough. Kylos' huge hand was still settled on your thigh.

Mr. Laurent spoke up again. "That's the thing Mr. Blackthorn this isn't so much a business deal its more of a business proposal." Before Vladimir could speak up the kitchen staff entered the hall and stated that dinner was served. You all sat there in silence for the first couple minutes; your thigh absent of his touch.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my boss Mr. Philips, would like me to propose a deal to you Mr. Blackthorn." You lifted your head to look at the skinny tall man in front of you.

"Do go on Laurent." Your father set down his knife and fork and gave the young man his attention.

"Miss Blackthorn killed my brother and colleague around six months ago, it took us a while to figure out who had done it but we soon found out. CCTV can be quite helpful sometimes, even in alleyways." Oh please do go on, your boss must be loving this. You noticed how everyone had almost nearly finished their dinner and set their silver wear down. "I'm sorry Mr. Laurent, Mr. Benico, but I mus-" your father was about to say that it was all simply business; and that there were reasons for your actions, but Benico interrupted.

"Don't apologies, were actually incredibly impressed." You chocked on a piece of carrot you'd placed into your mouth. Did someone just say they were impressed when talking about you?

"I'm not following gentlemen." Turns out your father was also completely dumbfounded at their words.

"Well Mr. Blackthorn, we have seen what y/n can do and we'd like to make a deal you couldn't possibly refuse." This wasn't happening. You felt that familiar touch on your bare leg and looked down just to make sure you weren't dreaming. You weren't, you averted your gaze to Laurent as he began to speak. Your three friends were all looking at you with curious looks. "We'd like to offer you a sum of money, in exchange to take y/n in our own organization." You went to grab for your knife under your garter but his big hand caught yours and wouldn't let go, he rested both your hands on your thigh. Your tiny, dainty digits looked miniscule in his.

"No." you weren't going to do that, you would never do that.

"How much?" did your father really just ask that question? You squeezed kylos' hand as if you were holding on for dear life and secretly searching for help.

"Vlad-" you mother thought this was absurd.  
"Fath-" you both objected at the same time only to have Benico's calm voice end your out burst. "Three million." To your father that was nothing. But to their Mafia it's was a lot to give away.

"As much as I'd like to speak my mind, y/n means a lot to the family, it's not up to me." It was up to him, he just wanted to see what you'd say, it didn't matter what the decision was none of these men would be walking out alive.

"Princess?" Benico was stupid to propose this idea, Laurent was even stupider, you felt his foot start nudging yours under the table and he wouldn't break eye contact. You gave Kylos' hand a squeeze as a way to ask if you could go on. He squeezed yours back very lightly and that's when you said what you said.

"I think it's a ridiculous idea." You saw a slight smirk pull at Kylos' lips; your friends sat across from you with a vague idea of what was about to happen.

"And why is that y/n?" Laurent rested his head on his fists while his elbows held him up.

"I think it's ridiculous because what your practically asking me to do is fill a position someone no longer has, simply because I killed them. Your brother was a soldier he couldn't fulfill his task and therefore in my eyes he's rather quite weak. Sorry, was weak." You heard Kylo push a small chuckle past his lungs; his hand found your thigh and ever so slowly climbed further and further towards you center.

"Your confident princess." Benico let a guttural laugh echo through the hall as he turned to your father and punched him in the side of the arm.

"My names not princess." Kylo was rolling circles into you plump flesh; you rested your hand on top of his and threw it off your leg. Only he calls you princess.

"You think your scary don't you?" Laurent was getting cocky now. Your parents were throwing each other looks, and the three Eagles now didn't know what was coming.

"I don't think I'm scary but you should be scared." The cards you were about to play were possibly the riskiest ones yet.

"And why's that?" God you wanted to choke the life out of Laurent at this point.

"I currently have a PP-28-3BK under my dress and i'm pretty sure you've seen what I can do with one of those, you could've asked your brother if he was still alive. I'm even surer you know that I could kill you with my bare hands in two seconds flat." Everyone was sat back in his or her chair watching the show. You hadn't realized you'd leaned forward while talking. Laurent leaned forward to meet your face across the table.

"Mm your right." He sat back and picked up his wine glass. He held it out to his right side before he spoke his next words. "But I wouldn't threaten me... princess." Without thinking you reached for your knife from under your garter and threw it across the table "my names not princess!" watching it shatter his wine glass in his hand.

"AHH fucking bitch." Laurent let out cries and you watched his hand leak crimson liquid. Your mother and father got up which was the signal for Kylo. All men around the table drew weapons as Gwen and Rose made their way round the table to pull you to the back wall. Vicrul and Ushar went to guard the doors so no one could leave Hux made his way over to you three so that you wouldn't get any ideas.

Never before had you seen someone kill so swiftly it was one after another, you stood there eyes wide focused only on his actions. Once Kylo assumed all the men had had their lives taken away he cleaned the barrel of his gun on Benico's suit and looked to the four of you huddled against the wall. You noticed a chair leg move and you ran forward to grasp the moving object. Latching onto the ankle of Laurent who had slipped under the table prier to the violent actions you pulled him out. The blood from his hand left a trail on the wooden floor. Gripping his rich chocolate hair in your fist you yanked his head off the floor and with your other hand your reached for the last knife under your dress, you pulled it out and presented it to his throat. "You scared yet?"

"Please, I'm sor-" before he could apologize any further you skimmed the blade across his pale throat and watched the blood trickled down his neck and dye his dress shirt a rosé red. Your grip loosened and you looked around first at Ren, he shut his eyes and exhaled. You'd gone against his words. You'd gone to far. You looked to the area you'd just come from. They all looked down and shook their head. It was clear to you they were disappointed. You couldn't scrape up the courage to look at your father.

"ALL OF YOU MY OFFICE...NOW." His words startled you making you look in his direction, it looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. He made his was out the door Ushar was guarding. After he instructed someone to clean up the mess, he told your mother to go to bed and stormed off towards the west wing. As all eight of you made your way out of the hall you caught a glimpse of your mother she  
mouthed the word 'why' clearly upset, you mouthed back a simple sorry, you felt a single tear run into the valley of your nose. She walked off in the opposite direction to your father. As you ascended the steps with everyone behind you, you felt a small hand rip your shoulder to turn around.

"Why, why did you do that? That was stupid and carless you could of gotten hurt y/n." Rose had tears brimming in her eyes as she confronted you. Everyone was stood there. Hux, Vic and Ushar were stood between you, Kylo and Gwen. You were annoyed that she had a point but mostly you were annoyed at yourself. "Is there a scratch on my body, no so drop it." You hadn't meant to bark but that's how it came out. You turned back around and made your way up the steps. Her little voice rang through your head only seconds later as she squeaked your name.

"No thank god, but remember the last time you did something like that he"Rose was about to flood your head with a certain set of memories you'd spent the last two years trying to push away, you'd tried to spend the last two years pushing him out of your mind. Luckily enough she stopped herself. You looked over your shoulder to see Vicrul and Ushar looking at each other not knowing what was going on. Rose's cheeks glistened from the bright light that flowed through the house; it was clear there was salty water cascading down from her brown eyes. You realized you shouldn't be mad or take your anger out on anyone. You turned round once again and made your way back to rose; you kissed her forehead, leaving your hands on her temples. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Although you were slightly younger than Rose she always saw you as an older sister, she hadn't had the best life and constantly needed love and attention. Which wasn't a bad thing. "You promise?" You hated making promises, after he broke the one he made to you, after he broke you. The last two years were spent teaching yourself that promises get broken and only cause heartbreak. But if it eased her nerves so be it. You told her you promised and carried on making your way to the office.

Looking up at the ceiling of your bedroom you could only replay this nights events over and over in a loop. Once you'd all found your way to your bosses office you wasted no time in entering, he was sat back in his chair with his legs crossed and a incredibly angry expression present on his face. He had told everyone that how he or she remained calm and composed was exactly what he wanted; he praised Kylo for carrying out his task. You on the other hand, he couldn't say the same. Vladimir belted at how stupid you had been and that you should of kept your mouth shut. "THAT WAS STUPID AND YOU COULD HAVE RISKED EVERYONE'S LIFE!" he was only worried for his safety.

"I'm sorry I've said that." It was true you had apologized at least three times as soon as you walked in. Rose, Hux and Gwen were stood off to one side of the room while Kylo and his knights were stood on the other. You eyes were glued to the floor; your father took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Your not going tomorrow." You ripped your head up to look into his marble green eyes. This had never happened before; you had never been taken off of an assignment. A single tear strayed from your red eyes and rolled down your cheek till it caught at the corner of your lips.

"No please." Your words fell from your lips as you trembled in your spot. "My decision is final, all Eagles will be out. Except you." You hated your father at this point, but in harsh reality that meant you also hated your boss. You couldn't have argued with him, it wouldn't have done any good.  
————————

You felt a stream roll down both your cheeks as you lay on your back in your over sized t-shirt and panties. Your bedroom was pristine white just like the rest of the house; you stared at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. You decided to roll over and turn your light off. You buried yourself under the goose feather duvet and as you closed your eyes white specks flicked behind your eyelids. Letting a sob push past your lips, you succumbed to sleep.


End file.
